Vongola Messenger
by Piraterie
Summary: La mafia arrive sur Facebook et des couples se forment! Tsuna et Reborn vont mener leur enquête... / Plusieurs pairing Yaoi/Hétéro /
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de KHR arrivent sur Facebook!

Plusieurs couples (Yaoi / Hétéro) vont apparaîtrent au fil des chapitres.

(Si vous voulez voir un couple en particulier dites le moi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire!)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **[POV TSUNA]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _En ce moment, Facebook est à la mode. Donc Reborn m'a obligé à en faire un, et j'ai découvert que pas mal de personnes de mon entourage a Facebook ... même Kyoko-chan, mes "gardiens", les Kukyus, même la Varia!_

 _Haaa ... c'est pas mon truc les réseaux sociaux, j'y comprend vraiment rien ...!_

 _Tiens, qu'est ce que c'est?_

.

° **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a actualisé son statut:_

\- Est ce que les zèbres et les tigres ont un lien de parenté? Non parce que les rayures ça fait un carachtere en commun ...!

.

 **Yamamoto Smile** _a commenté ça:_

\- Haaha! Bien vu! J'y avais jamais pensé

 **Moustik Shamal** _a répondu_ :

\- T'as pas fini de raconter des conneries Hayato? Vas te trouver une femme.

 **Ryôhei EXTREME** _a répondu:_

\- C'EST UNE QUESTION EXTRÊME QUE TU POSE LA TETE DE POULPE!

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- Pourquoi tu cries même en message?!

 **Ryôhei EXTRÊME** _a répondu:_

\- MON CLAVIER EST CASSER!

 **Kyoko Sasagawa** _a répondu:_

\- C'est parce que Onii-chan a appuyé trop fort sur la majuscule elle est restée bloquée ...

.

 _Décidément ils sont les même sur Facebook ..._

 _._

\- Tsuna.

.

 _Je sursaute et lève la tête de mon écran, Reborn venait d'arriver dans ma chambre._

 _J'ai toujours peur de ce qu'il vas dire alors j'anticipe et me prépare à entendre quelque chose qui ne vas pas me plaire ..._

 _._

\- Tu as vu? La mafia est arrivée sur Facebook

\- Ah ... Ouai. _Lui répondis je, imaginant le pire ..._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attend pour changer de pseudo en: Vongola Dixième du nom? _Me dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux_

\- Quoi?! J'peux pas faire ça, trop la honte! Y a tout le lycée sur Facebook!

.

 **BAM**

 **.**

 _Je gémit de douleur ... un coup de pied d'enfer!_

 _._

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de faire partie de la mafia, au contraire sois en fier! Tsunaze.

\- Pitié ... _suppliai je sans espoir_

 _._

 _Je me tenais le bras et Reborn en profita pour prendre possession de mon ordinateur portable!_

 _._

\- Voyons voir.

\- R-Reborn!

.

 _Trop tard ..._

 _._

 _° Votre nouveau pseudo à été enregistré, de Tsunaze à Tsuna VongolaX._

 _Il y a 3s °_

 _._

\- NOOOOOON! _Je hurlai de désespoir._

\- Si.

\- Nooon ...

\- Si.

\- Le monde entier vas le savoir maintenant! Ils vont m'attaquer!

\- Le monde le sait déjà, Dame-Tsuna.

\- Oui mais ...!

.

 _° Vous avez une notification. °_

 _._

 _Intrigués, Reborn et moi fixons l'ordinateur. Il vérifie les notifications._

 _._

° **Xanxus XXX** _a publié sur votre journal:_

\- Déchet! Tu te prends pour qui?!

.

\- IIIIIIIIIIIHH! Xanxus l'a vu! C'est la fin!

\- Hm , rassures toi ton titre est déjà officiel il ne peut plus te prendre la place.

\- C'est censé me rassurer ? _me lamentai je._ Mais au fait, comment ça se fait que j'ai Xanxus en ami sur Facebook ?!

 _._

 _Je fixai le mur deux secondes, perdu dans mes pensées et me tourne vers lui... LUI !_

 _._

\- Reborn...

\- Mn ?

\- C'est toi pas vrai... ?

.

 _Il me répond avec un sourir qui était tout sauf bienveillant..._

 _J'alla voir ma liste d'amis et découvrit avec horreur... que toute la Mafia s'y était ajoutée ?!_

 _._

\- Reborn... !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour ça, n'importe qui l'aurait fait !

-Et puis quoi encore ?!

.

 _° Vous avez reçu une notification._

 _._

 **Squalo L'Oréal** a _commenté ça_ :

\- VOIIIIIIII! Le gamin a trop prit la grosse tête !

 **Yamamoto Smile** _a répondu:_

\- L'Oréal... ?

 **Squalo L'Oréal** _a répondu:_

\- Ma marque de soin pour cheveux VOIIIII, pourquoi ?

 **Yamamoto Smile** _a répondu:_

\- Haaha! Pour rien!

 **Xanxus XXX** _a répondu:_

\- Tu nous fais honte déchet !

 **Squalo L'Oréal** _a répondu:_

\- VOIIIIIII ! Tu peux parler ! Avec tes XXX on dirait un film p*rno !

 **Xanxus XXX** _a répondu:_

\- Les X sont la preuve que c'est moi qui mérite le titre ! Déchet !

 **Le Prince** _a répondu:_

\- Ushishishi ~ Ils sont marrants vos blazes

 **La Grenouille** _a répondu:_

\- C'est qui "Le Prince" ?

 **Le Prince** _a répondu:_

\- ...

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- Et t'es fier de te nommer Grenouille toi ?

 **La Grenouille** _a répondu:_

\- C'est Bel-sempai qui m'a obligé.

 **Yamamoto Smile** _a répondu:_

\- Haaha! Tsuna n'est pas là ?

 **Tsuna Vongola X** _a répondu:_

\- Si, je sui la ...

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- Juudaime ! Votre pseudo est si classe ! Comme votre personne d'ailleurs !

 **Le Prince** _a répondu:_

\- Ushishishi~ Eh la grenouille, qui est le plus bon chien-chien à ton avis, Bomber-man ou Levi ?

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle veut la princesse ?

 **Mukuro Ananas** _a répondu:_

\- KufUFu~ mAis c'eST qu'iL Ose TsuNAYosHi SawADa

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- Mais c'est qu'il se la ramène le fruit !

 **La Grenouille** _a répondu:_

\- Il est nul votre blaze, Maître

 **Mukuro Ananas** _a répondu:_

\- Le TIen n'eST paS géNIaL nOn pLUs fRaN.

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- On peut savoir pourquoi t'écris comme un trisomique ?

 **Mukuro Ananas** _a répondu:_

\- AuCUne IdéE, leS ORdinAteUrS à kUKYu LanD sONt pAS tOp...

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

\- Et d'aylleur... coment va Krome?

 **Mukuro Ananas** _a répondu:_

\- ... pLuS qUE moN cLAvieR, c'eST tOn orTHogrAPhe quI mE pIqUE leS YEux

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

\- A-Ah ... ?

 **Mukuro Ananas** _a répondu:_

\- KufUFU~ EllE vaS trèS bIEn, eLLe dORt...

 **Xanxus XXX** _a répondu:_

\- BANDE DE DECHETS ! Arrêtez de faire des notifications !

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- C'est toi qui a commencé! Bât*rd !

 **Dino Cavallone** _a répondu:_

\- Je suis fier de toi Tsuna! Tu t'assumes enfin !

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

\- Koi ?! Mai pa du tous !

 **Hibari Namimori** _a répondu:_

\- Herbivore, je vois que les cours d'orthographe ne sont pas apprises, je vais te mordre à mort.

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

\- IIIIIIIHH ! Hibari-san a Facebook aussi ?!

 **Dino Cavallone** _a répondu:_

\- Je lui en ai fais un! Mais je suis surpris que tu l'utilise Kyôya !

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- Y a Namimori dans son blaze, j'y crois pas...

 **Yamamoto Smile** _a répondu:_

\- Haaha! Hibari aime vraiment Namimori !

 **Hibari Namimori** _a répondu:_

\- Un problème avec ça, herbivore ?

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- 'Te crois pas tout permis enfoiré !

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

\- Pourkoi temps de haine ... ?

 **Hibari Namimori** a _répondu:_

\- Ton écriture me fais froid dans le dos, je vais te mordre à mort

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

\- IIIIIIIIIIH !

 **Le Prince** _a répondu:_

\- Ushishishi ~ Tu ne connais pas le correcteur ?

 **Dino Cavallone** _a répondu:_

\- Allons calme toi Kyôya !

 **Hibari Namimori** _a répondu:_

\- Alors viens te battre herbivore

 **Dino Cavallone** _a répondu:_

\- Quoi maintenant ?! Je suis en Italie Kyôya !

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

\- Si seulement Hibari-san se trouvait un hoobie plus calme...

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- Du genre éleveur de canari !

 **Xanxus XXX** _a répondu:_

\- ALLEZ EN ENFER BANDE DE DECHETS

.

° **Xanxus XXX** _a bloqué la conversation._ °

.

.

\- Alors que c'est lui qui a commencé... _constatai je._ Enfin, c'est mieux ainsi...

\- Il est si rageux que tu t'assumes enfin !

\- N'importe quoi! Comment on change le nom?!

\- Tu ne peux pas, tu dois attendre 6 mois avant de rechanger de blaze ! _me répond Reborn tout fier ..._

.

 _6 mois... l'enfer quoi !_

 _._

\- C'est toujours mieux que Tsunaze non? _Il esseye de me convaincre..._

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas être le boss des Vongolaaaas ! _me pleignai je_

 _._

 _Ma réponse ne semblait pas lui plaire..._

 _._

\- Tch.

.

 _Il est vexé... ? Il prépare quelque chose c'est sûr... !_

 _._

\- Tu sais Tsuna

.

 _Il m'apelle Tsuna et pas Tsunaze ? Bizarre..._

 _._

\- O-oui ?

\- Les filles aiment les mecs qui ont un mauvais côté

.

 _Il me lance un sourir malin pas très convainquant..._

 _._

\- Et c'est toi qui vas me donner des conseils de drague?! _Lui demandais je indigné._

\- Bien sûr, je suis ton tuteur après tout!

\- T'es encore un bébé! Qu'est ce que t'en sais?!

\- Tu n'es même pas capable de voir ce qui se passe autour de toi Tsunaze! Des couples sont déjà sur le point de se former.

\- H-Hein?!

\- Pas le choix, sur on va devoir mener notre enquête!

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **[ POV TSUNA ]**

.

.

° _Vous avez actualisé votre statut:_

\- Si votre copain/copine vous trompe, vous faites quoi... ?

.

\- T'es sûr que ça vas marcher, Reborn ? _demandai je, incertain_

\- Nous verrons bien

.

° **Yamamoto Smile** _a commenté ça:_

-Je serai très triste! Et j'irai voir Gokudera pour m'expliquer !

.

 _Reborn et moi fixions l'écran._

...

\- Il a mordu à l'hameçon comme prévu. _annonça Reborn tout fier de lui..._

 _._

 _Reborn m'a dit de poser cette question pour démasquer les couples... évidemment c'était gros comme piège, mais pour Yamamoto..._

.

° **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, crétin du baseball ?!

 **Yamamoto Smile** _répondu:_

\- Bah oui, si tu me trompes je serais triste !

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- BAKAAA EFFACE TOUT DE SUITE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE

.

 _Mes yeux s'écartent comme deux soucoupes volantes et je tombe en arrière._

 _Yamamoto... et Gokudera ?_

 _Mes deux meilleures amis sont ensembles et je ne le savais même pas ?!Je me tourna vers Reborn qui, d'après son expression, le savait déjà..._

.

° **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

-Si le Juudaime voit ça...

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

\- Euh...

.

 _D'habitude j'aurai voulu faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, mais... ça concerne mes amis, je ne veux pas être dans l'ignorance, et surtout que je veux comprendre comment? Quand?_

.

° **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- Ju-Juudaime! Je peux tout vous expliquer!

 **Yamamoto Smile** _a répondu:_

\- Haaha! Je t'avais dis que Tsuna finira bien par le découvrir un jour !

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- C'est ta faute! Crétin du baseball !

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

-Je suis très surpris...

 **Mukuro Ananas** _a répondu:_

\- KufuFU ~ J'aVOue qUE jE m'y ATtenDAis pAS nOn pLus

 **Moustik Shamal** _a répondu:_

\- Attendez... quoi ?

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- Et merde...

 **Moustik Shamal** _a répondu:_

\- Hayato tu... t'es gay ?!

 **Yamamoro Smile** _a répondu:_

\- Haaha! Y a pas de mal à ça !

 **Moustik Shamal** _a répondu:_

\- Et tout ce que je t'ai appris sur les femmes ?!

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- Trop chiantes ces gonzesses... !

 **Ryôhei Extrême** _a répondu:_

\- YAMAMOTO ET TETE DE POULPE ?!

 **Kyokô Sasagawa** _a répondu:_

\- Wouah! Du Yaoi !

 **Haru Love** _a répondu:_

\- Hahi! Comme dans les shoujo ! Gokudera-san le garçon solitaire qui n'ouvre son coeur à personne... a finalement trouvé l'amour avec Yamamoto-kun, qui au contraire est si ouvert et souriant !

 **Kyoko Sasagawa** _a répondu:_

\- Comme quoi les opposés s'attirent! C'est romantique

 **Haru Love** _a répondu:_

\- Kawaii !

 **Kyoko Sasagawa** _a répondu:_

\- Ils sont un joli couple !

 **Yamamoto Smile** _a répondu:_

\- Haaha! Merci !

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

\- Du... Yaoi ?

 **Moustik Shamal** _a répondu:_

\- Les femmes sont flippantes à aimer ça...

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- Pour une fois j'suis d'accord avec toi...

 **Mukuro Ananas** _a répondu:_

\- VoUS aVez mêMe réuSSit à FaiRe diRe à TrIDent SHamAL qUE LEs feMMes étAIent flipPAnTes... bRAvO leS gArs !

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

\- Gokudera-kun... tu es toi même concerné par le therme de "yaoi" ici ...

 **Mukuro Ananas** _a répondu:_

\- KuFuFu ~ Ce qUE vOuS êtES cinGléS dAns La mAfiA !

 **La grenouille** _a répondu:_

\- Vous êtes le plus cinglé de tous, Maître.

 **Mukuro Ananas** _a répondu:_

\- Et Si tU te cONcentRais sUr tU-sAis-QuOi au LiEu dE gLandeR iCi ?

 **La Grenouille** _a répondu:_

\- Il n'y a rien d'interessant en ce moment.

 **Squalo L'Oréal** _a répondu:_

\- VOIIIII ! C'est quoi cette histoire Fran ?!

 **La Grenouille** _a répondu:_

\- Très bonne question, Capitaine.

 **Squalo L'Oréal** _a répondu:_

\- Et toi gamin! Tu sors avec... bomber-man ?!

 **Yamamoto Smile** _a répondu:_

\- Haaha ! Ouai !

 **Squalo L'Oréal** _a répondu:_

\- Tch ! Ça me regardes pas tes histoires. Mais t'abandonnes pas l'épée pour ça hein! Si jamais il te disais "Gnagnagna... choisis moi ou l'épée... " Tu répondrais quoi ?!

 **Yamamoto Smile** _a répondu:_

\- Q-Quoi?

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- B*târd! Occupes toi de tes fesses !

 **La Grenouille** _a répondu:_

\- Le Boss s'en occupe très bien

 **Mukuro Ananas** _a répondu:_

\- HeiN ?

 **Yamamoto Smile** _a répondu:_

\- Hein?

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

\- HEIIIIIN ?!

 **Haru Love** _a répondu:_

\- Hahii ?! Que se passe t il ?

 **Squalo L'Oréal** _a répondu:_

\- Fran, tu veux que j'écrive quoi sur ta tombe?

 **La Grenouille** _a répondu:_

\- Hm... "le roi du monde" s'il vous plaît

 **Squalo L'Oréal** _a répondu:_

\- D'accord. Je vais de ce pas réaliser ton voeu mais je crois que "le roi des crapaux" conviendrait mieux tu trouves pas?

 **La Grenouille** _a répondu:_

\- J'insiste, je reste sur la première proposition

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

\- Tous vat bien, je n'hai rien vu

 **Mukuro Ananas** _a répondu:_

\- KufUfU ~ J'arRivE mOn éLèvE, tU vaS me RacOnteR tOut LeS déTaiLs

 **La Grenouille** _a répondu:_

\- Décidément je suis très demandé

 **Squalo L'Oréal** _a répondu:_

\- En effet, pour de mauvaises raisons toutefois- VOIIIIIII ! J'VAIS TE DÉCOUPER EN 5 GRENOUILLE DE M*RDE !

 **Yamamoto Smile** _a répondu:_

\- Pourquoi en 5 ?

 **Le Prince** _a répondu:_

\- Ushishishi, on vas manger dela grenouille ce soir ?

 **Bianchi Poison** _a répondu:_

\- Ça ne m'étonnes pas venant de toi Hayato, j'ai toujours sû que tu n'étais aucunement attiré par les femmes

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- Foutez moi la paix !

 **Yamamoto Smile** _a répondu:_

\- Maa ma ~ Au moint tout le monde est au courant maintenant !

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

\- Ces le cas de le dire...

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- C'est de ta faute! L'idiot du baseball !

 **Yamamoto Smile** _a répondu:_

-Mais c'est une bonne chose non? On n'a plus à se cacher !

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- C'était pas le bon moment !

 **Yamamoto Smile** _a répondu:_

\- T'es entrain de dire que tu n'assumes pas notre relation à tout le monde... ?

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- Exactement ! Ça devait rester entre nous ! C'était la condition pour laquelle on a commencé à sortir ensemble !

 **Yamamoto Smile** _a répondu:_

\- Je l'ai respectée! Mais il fallait bien qu'ils le découvrent un jour !

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- C'était pas le bon moment j't'ai dis! Et puis t'aurai pu me demander d'abord !

 **Yamamoto Smile** _a répondu:_

\- J'aurai pas pu te demander puisque je l'ai pas fais exprès !

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- C'est toujours pareil tu sais quoi? C'est finis! Y en a marre de tes conneries! De toute façon je savais bien que ça allait pas durer !

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

\- Euh...

 ** _Yamamoto Smile_** _a répondu:_

\- Ah oui?! Très bien ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on étais si proche de la rupture malgré nos carachtères opposés mais je savais aussi que ça allait arriver ! À quoi je m'attendais franchement ?!

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- On n'a plus rien à se dire.

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

-Attendez les gars... !

.

...

.

\- Haa... ils se sont déconnectés, _informai je en m'étirant._

\- C'est pas bon...

\- C'est ma faute... Tout est de ma faute... !

.

 _Je suis pris par le remord et la culpabilité, à cause de moi, Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto..._

.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Tsunaze. Si ça se finit comme ça c'est que leur couple n'était pas assez solide. C'est comme l'a dit Yamamoto, ça serait arrivé tôt ou tard.

\- Je préfèrerai savoir qu'ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat mais là...

\- Tsunaze.

.

 _Je sors de mes pensées et me redresse, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour arranger tout ça ?!_

.

\- S'ils s'aiment vraiment alors ils se retrouveront, c'est tout.

.

 _D'habitude, Reborn dit toujours des choses incensées mais... il a raison. Ça ne sert à rien de forcer..._

.

\- J'espaire que ça vas vite s'arranger...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils sauront quoi faire mieux que nous

.

 _Je soupire. Et dire que je n'étais même pas au courant..._

.

-Ça nous fait un couple.

\- H-Hein? Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto?

\- On a trouvé un couple. Mais vu la conversation, on a d'autres pistes...

\- Reborn... j'suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir tu sais... !

.

 **BAM**

.

\- Mauvaise réponse! Un boss doit connaître la vie de sa famille ainsi que leur sentiment! Tu ne dois pas ignorer tout ça, ça fait partit de la vie de la famille !

\- Itaatata... Si c'est pour que ça se finisse comme ça...

.

 _Je me tenai le front et entendait Reborn rire..._

.

\- Ça devient interessant...

.

 _Son rire diabolique sonnait comme le début d'une nouvelle galère..._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **SenseiFujuki:** Merci pour ta review! Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai encore plein d'idées !

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**C'est partit pour le chapitre 3! Bonne lecture.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ POV Tsuna ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

° **Marshmallow** a publié sur le journal de **Mukuro Ananas** :

\- Muku-chan ~ Quand est ce que tu viens? Je m'ennuiiiiie ! -3-

.

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a commenté ça_ :

\- Depuis quand vous êtes potes ?!

 **Marshmallow** _a répondu:_

\- Gokudera-chan, tu ne devrais pas aller te réconcilier avec ton âme sœur au lieu de squatter ici ?

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- Comment es tu au courant de ça?!

 **Mukuro Ananas** _a répondu:_

\- Tu eS pLUs mOU qUe ce QUe jE cRoyAIs...

 **Marshmallow** _a répondu:_

\- Mou comme mes Marshmallow ! ❤️

 **La Grenouille** _a répondu:_

\- Vous avez bien d'étranges goûts, maître

 **Mukuro Ananas** _a répondu:_

\- KUfUfU ~ dE qUOi pArleS tU fRan ?

 **Marshmallow** _a répondu:_

\- Oya ~ il ne faut pas en parler !

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

\- Vous aite superlouche tous les deut ...

.

.

\- Il y a quelque chose entre eux.

.

 _Je sursaute et faillit tomber de ma chaise en entendant la voix de Reborn dans mon dos._

.

\- Mukuro et Byakuran ?! Impossible! Ça ne peut pas être vrai! Peut être qu'ils font juste un plan pour dominer le monde non ? _paniquai je en imaginant le duo._

\- Rien que ça...

.

 _Dans tout les cas, où vas le monde ?!_

.

.

 **Marshmallow** _a répondu:_

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Tsunayoshi-kun ^^

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

\- Mukuro... Qu'esse que tu migeote ?

 **Chrome Ananas** _a répondu:_

\- Boss, Mukuro-sama vient de partir

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

\- Comme par azarre...

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

-Vous avez de sérieux problèmes à Kukyu ! Tu t'autoproclame Ananas ?!

 **Chrome Ananas** _a répondu:_

\- C'est Mukuro-sama qui a choisit mon pseudo

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- J'aurai dû m'en douter !

 **La Grenouille** _a répondu:_

\- Dit l'autoproclamé " bras droit"

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- On en parle de l'autoproclamé Grenouille ?!

 **Tsuna VongolaX** a répondu:

\- Du calme Gokudera-kun... Chrome, tu ne saurais pas si... si Mukuro et Byakuran...?

 **Marshmallow** _a répondu:_

\- Quoi donc? Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, adresses toi à moi Tsunayoshi-kun^^

 **Chrome Ananas** _a répondu:_

\- Boss, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous le dire...

 **Marshmallow** _a répondu:_

\- Probablement pas ^^

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- C'est plus que louche tout ça...

 **Uni Giglionero** _a répondu:_

\- Byakuran, tu peux me dire ce que tu prepares ?

 **Marshmallow** _a répondu:_

\- Mince! Uni rapplique O.o ! Je dois vous laisser les gars, a+ !

.

.

\- Il faudra mettre sous surveillance l'ananas et le marshmallow, ça pourrait être dangereux

\- Ça me dépasse complètement...

.

.

 **Uni Giglionero** _a répondu:_

\- Byakuran fais des cachotteries en ce moment...

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

\- Je veut maim pas savoir se qu'il font...

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- Si ces batârt projettent de dominer le monde on leur bottera le cul une deuxième fois! Pas vrai Juudaime !

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

\- O-Ouai... mais au fait Gokudera-kun, comment ça vas avec... Yamamoto ?

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- A-avec le crétin du baseball? Et bien... c'est à dire qu'il m'a donné rendez vous au parc dans 2 heures pour qu'on s'explique... mais s'il croit que je vais venir et lui pardonner pour ses beaux yeux il se met le doigh dans l'oeil !

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

\- Gokudera-kun... Essaiye de parler avec lui au moins une foit... d'accor?

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- Si vous le dites...

 **Squalo L'Oréal** _a répondu:_

\- VOIIIIII ! Bah alors c'est déjà finis ?! Votre couple aura pas fait long feu! Tant mieux comme ça le gamin pourra se consacrer à l'épée !

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- Vas te faire f*utre par ton boss toi !

 **Squalo L'Oréal** _a répondu:_

\- VOIIIIII ! Et toi par le tien !

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

\- Euh...

 **Dino Cavallone** _a répondu:_

\- Oï ne dis pas de vulgarités aux jeunes, Squalo !

 **Squalo L'Oréal** _a répondu:_

\- De quoi je me mêle ?! C'est lui qui a commencé !

 **Xanxus XXX** _a répondu:_

\- Dans mon bureau, déchet.

 **Squalo L'Oréal** _a répondu:_

\- VOIIIIII ?! Je viens d'en sortir !

 **Xanxus XXX** _a répondu:_

\- Je te dis de revenir.

 **Squalo L'Oréal** _a répondu:_

\- Boss de merde !

.

.

 _Et les deux varias se déconnectèrent brusquement..._

.

.

 **Hibari Namimori** _a répondu:_

\- Herbivore, si tu as le temps de traîner sur ce réseau d'herbivore, viens te battre

 **Dino Cavallone** _a répondu:_

\- Mais enfin Kyôya ! Je sais que tu es pressé mais j'ai encore quelques trucs à faire!

 **Hibari Namimori** _a répondu:_

\- Qu'est ce qui est plus important ?

 **Dino Cavallone** _a répondu:_

\- Des choses que le boss doit faire... Je te promet de venir avant la fin de la semaine, ok?

 **Hibari Namimori** _a répondu:_

\- Tch.

.

.

 _Hibari-san veut tout le temps se battre... pauvre Dino-san !_

.

\- Voilà un tuteur apprécié par son élève, tu devrais prendre exemple, Tsunaze.

\- D'où tu vois qu'il l'apprécie ?!

\- Tsunaze ne demanderait jamais à se battre contre moi... je suis si triste que mon élève ne m'accorde pas la moindre attention... !

\- Le voilà qui repart dans ses délires...

.

.

 **Le Prince** _a répondu:_

\- Quelqu'un peut éberger le prince pour la nuit?

 **Gokudera BrasDroit** _a répondu:_

\- Qui voudrait de toi, le prince des cons?

 **Le Prince** _a répondu:_

\- Ushishishi~ Le prince vas te mettre une déculotté

 **Lussuria Love** _a répondu:_

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça Bel-chan? Tu as le foyer familliale !

 **Le Prince** _a répondu:_

\- Le prince n'arrive pas à dormir quand il entend des grincements de lits

 **Lussuria Love** _a répondu:_

\- Il fallait le dire! Je vais réparer ton lit !

 **Le Prince** _a répondu:_

\- Je parle pas du mien...

 **La Grenouille** a répondu:

\- Vous n'avez nulle part où aller Bel-sempai

 **Le Prince** _a répondu:_

\- Ushishishi ~ T'es encore vivant toi? Le capitaine t'as pas encore enterré?

 **La Grenouille** _a répondu:_

\- Il était dans le bureau du boss depuis hier soir

 **Le Prince** _a répondu:_

\- Oui, c'est bien pour ça que j'arrive pas à dormir...

 **La Grenouille** _a répondu:_

\- Pas de chance, votre chambre se trouve juste en dessous

 **Le Prince** _a répondu:_

\- Tch, personne pour éberger le noble prince que je suis?

 **La Grenouille** _a répondu:_

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, personne ne veut de vous Bel-sempai

 **Le Prince** _a répondu:_

\- Je ne parles pas la langue des grenouilles. Attendez... le chef des ananas n'est pas chez lui non?

 **Chrome Ananas** _a répondu:_

\- Mukuro-sama? Non pourquoi?

 **Le Prince** _a répondu:_

\- Ushishishi ~

 **La Grenouille** _a répondu:_

\- Je prierai pour vous.

 **Tsuna VongolaX** _a répondu:_

\- Quoi?! Kesse qu'il se passe ? ...

;

,

\- J'ai un pressentiment ... mauvais... ou pas... _hésita Reborn._

\- Hein? Sois plus clair... ?

\- On dirait que les choses sont entrain de bouger, tu devrais te dépêcher de te caser avant de finir seul, Tsunaze.

\- Quoi?! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

\- Un pressentiment... !

.

J'le sens mal... !

.

.

.

* * *

 **Syt the Evil Angel:** Au début je ne comptai pas mettre Tsuna en couple, j'hésite à le faire car je ne sais pas trop avec qui le mettre...

 **SenseiFujuki:** Content que ça t'ai plu :)

 **NarcisseYaourt:** Merci! Tsuna n'aura jamais finis d'en baver Mdr

.


End file.
